Dirty lesson
by Skovko
Summary: Baron has been moved to RAW but he's not happy about the position he's been put in and he takes it out on Ashley without realizing it. She's scared he wants out of their relationship and it's up to Seth to calm her down. While the guys are on the road, she comes up with a plan. (Part 12 in the Dirty series.)


**A/N:**  
 **This is part 12 in my Dirty series involving Seth, Baron and my OC Ashley.**  
 **If you wanna read the series in chronological order, the series is as follows:**  
 **Dirty wedding**  
 **Dirty party**  
 **Dirty girl**  
 **Dirty game**  
 **Dirty players**  
 **Dirty birthday**  
 **Dirty champions**  
 **Dirty date**  
 **Dirty Valentine**  
 **Dirty truth**  
 **Dirty animals**

She wrapped her arms around Baron's neck as he kissed her goodbye but too soon he let go and stepped away from her. He had seemed angry for a little while now. His kisses were hard and rough and he always broke them too soon.

"Baron," she grabbed his hand.  
"Not now, Ashley. We gotta go," he said.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze and went out of the door while Seth stayed behind to say goodbye to her too.

"What's going on, Seth?" She asked worried.  
"Nothing. He's just got a lot on his mind after he was moved to Raw," Seth answered.  
"I thought he would be happy being on the same brand as you. You get to travel together and you're home on the same days. Hunter didn't have to come through and move him just to make us happy but he did," she said.  
"I know, baby, I know," he said.

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"Does he want out?" She asked.  
"Out of what?" He asked.  
"This. Our relationship," she bit her lip to stop herself from crying.  
"Ashley," he said softly.  
"I get it. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew I couldn't keep you both forever. He wants a normal relationship with a normal woman that he doesn't have to share," she said.  
"Hey, baby, stop it!" He grabbed her face. "It's nothing like that."  
"Then what is it?" She asked.  
"He's just really upset about being thrown down to jobber status and having to feud with No Way Jose. He had hoped with the move that he would go at it with some of the big names like Roman or even me," he said.

He sighed and pulled her up against his chest.

"You know he gets stuck in his own head," he said.  
"Just like you," she said.  
"Yeah, just like me," he chuckled. "Guess that's why we both fell in love with you. We're too alike."  
"And why I fell in love with both of you," she said  
"Come here, baby," he kissed her. "I'll talk to him about it and try to set him straight."

Baron was drumming his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel when Seth came out to join him.

"Finally!" He growled.

He started the car and for five minutes they drove in silence.

"You're an ass, you know that, right?" Seth asked.  
"Why?" Baron asked.  
"I had to calm her down. She thinks you're leaving her," Seth answered.  
"Why would she think that?" Baron asked.  
"Really, Baron? Have you noticed yourself how you're treating her lately?" Seth asked.  
"Fuck!" Baron punched the steering wheel. "It's just this whole stupid storyline with Jose and his idiotic congo line. It gets to me, Seth."  
"I know that but you can't take it out on her," Seth said.  
"I'll call her tonight after the show and apologize," Baron said.

Seth stared at the text on his phone while Baron growled from the bed. It was the third time Baron tried calling her and she wasn't picking up. She was near her phone though since she was texting Seth.

 _"Call me when you're alone. Don't tell Baron."_

He didn't know what to make of it and he didn't like to keep secrets from Baron when it came to her but he didn't say anything.

"Fuck it! I'm taking a shower," Baron said.

As soon as the water started running, Seth called her. She picked up after only one ring.

"You're alone?" She asked.  
"Hi to you too, baby," he chuckled.  
"Sorry. Hi Seth," she put on her most seductive voice.  
"You want something," he said. "I can hear it in your voice."  
"I have an idea that I wanna run by you although I already know you're gonna say yes," she said.  
"What is it, baby?" He asked.

There was a hint of a smile on Seth's face when Baron came back out from the bathroom.

"What?" Baron asked.  
"Nothing," Seth said. "I'm taking a shower too."

He was in the process of closing the bathroom door when his phone beeped. Just as he opened the door again to go get it, Baron picked it up and read the text.

"Thanks for the talk. I love you," he read out loud. "And I can see she sent one earlier about calling her when I wasn't around. What's going on, Seth?"  
"Nothing," Seth said.  
"Tell me what the fuck is going on? Are you two planning on leaving me?" Baron shouted.  
"Shut up!" Seth shouted back. "You don't get to be angry. Not with the way you've been acting around her lately. Yeah, I know you're fucking upset but guess what? I had to work with Jason Jordan and you didn't see me take it out on her. She just wanted me to reassure her that you actually still love her. Something that you should do."  
"How can I do that when she's not picking up?" Baron asked.  
"By telling her face to face!" Seth growled. "Which you will be doing soon enough!"  
"I will. I promise," Baron said.  
"Good. Now let me take a fucking shower so I can get to bed and get this day over with," Seth said.

Next day went by mostly in silence. Seth seemed secretive and Baron didn't know what to say. He knew he had messed up big time and as soon as they were done being on the road, he would go straight home and kiss the living hell out of her. However, another evening and another house show was done and he was sitting on the bed looking like a hopeless case since she still wasn't picking up her phone.

"Is she really that mad at me?" He asked.  
"She's not mad. She's hurt," Seth answered.  
"I wish I could make it up to her right now," Baron said.

A knock sounded on the door and Seth broke out into a huge grin.

"You can," he said.

He walked over and opened the door and Baron's jaw dropped when she came walking in dressed in a knee long, grey skirt, a white buttoned up shirt and black heels. She wore a pair of fake, slim glasses and her hair was put up in a tight bun. In her hands she held a pointer.

"Little Baron Corbin, according to your teacher Mr. Rollins here, you've been a very bad boy so he sent you down to see me to teach you a lesson," she said.  
"Ash," he whispered.  
"No!" She slammed the pointer down on the bed next to him. "You will not address me by my name. It's headmistress to you. Am I making myself clear?"  
"Yes, headmistress," he smiled.  
"And you can wipe that stupid smile off your face, young man," she said.

She took a couple of steps and stopped right in front of him. She lifted one foot and placed it right between his legs, threatening to put pressure on his dick.

"Tell me one good reason not to castrate you right now," she said.  
"Because you love this dick too much," he smirked.

She pressed down just enough for him to whimper in fear.

"Because I love you!" He shouted.

She put her foot back down and grabbed his chin.

"Very good, young man," she said.

She backed away from him and moved over to the armchair in the corner. She pulled her skirt up and sat down on the chair so he could look straight at her naked crotch. She kept one leg on the floor while she laid the other over one of the armrests. She motioned a finger in the air for him to come over to her. He got up from the bed, crossed the floor and stopped in front of her.

"Down!" She pointed at the floor.

He dropped to his knees while keeping eye contact with her. His eyes screamed of hunger and need.

"Be a good boy," she ran a finger up her thigh.

He leaned in and started working her with his tongue and lips, trying his hardest to make her cum as fast as possible. She moaned and writhed on the chair while holding a hand behind his head to keep him in the position. She grinded her crotch against him until she finally cried out in pleasure. As soon as she felt her body relax again, she yanked his head away by his hair.

"Good boy. You'll get an A," she said and nodded towards the bed. "Back to sit as you did before."

He got up from the floor and moved towards the bed.

"And drop your clothes. If you're not naked within a minute, I'm using the pointer on your ass," she said.

She kept her laughter within as she watched him strip out of his clothes as fast as possible. His dick was already rock hard and he sat back down on the bed with his feet on the floor. She got up from the chair and moved over to him. She turned and straddled him with her back against his chest and slowly sank down on his dick. He grabbed her hips and moaned but let her set the pace which was tormentingly slow.

"Please, headmistress," he begged. "Ride me faster."  
"Shush, boy, or I'll stop entirely," she said.  
"No, please, don't!" He snapped.

She kept up with the slow pace and smirked at Seth who stood leaned up against the wall and masturbated to the sight. When he had gotten out of his clothes too, she had no idea, but she welcomed the sight of him.

"Mr. Rollins, care to join us?" She asked.  
"I thought you'd never ask," he said.

He walked over and stopped in front of her and she leaned forward to take his dick in her mouth, sucking him while she continued riding Baron slowly.

"Please, headmistress!" Baron almost cried. "Let me fuck you! I'll be the best damn boy you've ever had between your legs!"

She released Seth's dick and smirked at him but just as she was about to take it back in her mouth, he dropped to his knees in front of her. With a hand on her chest, he pushed her back against Baron enough for him to place his face between her legs. Her head tilted back on Baron's shoulder and he grabbed her legs and started moving under her instead while Seth's tongue ran over her clit again and again.

"Mmm, pretty face, you look so hot when you're all elated like now," Baron said.

All he got in return was whimpers and moans that got louder for each second until she couldnt hold back anymore and exploded around his dick. Seth's head disappeared from her clit and instead two of his fingers landed on it and he dragged them down her folds and managed to push them inside her to join Baron's dick.

"You're so fucking soaked right now, baby," Seth said. "We gotta try, Baron."  
"Try what?" She asked.  
"Just relax," Baron said.

He tilted backwards to lie on the bed and pulled her with him. Her legs hang over his thighs while Seth moved in between them. She felt Seth's dick run up and down her clit a few times before he settled at her pussy where Baron was already inside.

"What? No no no no! That's too much," she said.  
"Breathe, Ash," Baron said. "If it hurts too much, we'll stop."  
"Baby?" Seth looked at her.

She bit her lip before finally letting out her breath and nodded.

"Okay, let's try. But go slow, okay?" She said.  
"Of course, baby," Seth said.

Baron's hands snaked around to open the buttons on her shirt while his lips left kisses over her neck. He did his best to distract her as Seth started to push in.

"Holy shit!" She whimpered.  
"Easy, pretty face. We got you," Baron said.

Seth pushed in slow and stopped once he was all the way in.

"Oh god!" She whispered.  
"Are you okay?" Baron asked.  
"I think so. Just give me a second. I've never done this before," she answered.  
"Never been so full before?" Seth smirked.  
"Shut up!" She smirked back. "Okay, try and move."

They started slowly and she immetiately grabbed the duvet and clenched her fists around it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She panted.  
"Does it hurt?" Seth asked.  
"It's fucking crazy and so fucking good," she answered. "Move faster, please."

She didn't have to say that twice. Both men grinned at each other as they picked up the pace. She moaned louder and for each moan she gave them, they seemed to quicken the pace even further until they were fucking her like crazy.

"Oh my god!" She moaned. "Right there! Don't stop! Fuck, it's good!"

She clawed at the bed, crying and screaming, as they fucked her into oblivion. Her walls caved in and squeezed them and since there wasn't much room in there to begin with, she took them both by surprise and forced them to cum along with her.

"Holy fuck!" Baron kissed her cheek. "That was something else."  
"You were not the one with two dicks inside your pussy," she said.  
"I didn't hear you complain," he chuckled.  
"Okay, deep breath, baby," Seth said.

They pulled out of her at the same time and she whimpered, first at the pain and then at the loss of contact. Baron maneuvered her around so she was lying stretched out on the bed next to him. Seth laid down on her other side.

"Can we do that again sometime?" He asked.  
"Jesus, Seth!" She looked at him shocked. "Once a month tops. I don't think I can do it more often than that."  
"We'll take it," he grinned.

Baron gently grabbed her jaw to turn her head in his direction so he could kiss her softly.

"I'm so sorry, Ash. I was an idiot. I love you. Don't ever doubt that," he said.  
"I know. I love you too, big guy," she smiled and turned her head to look at Seth. "And I love you too. I can't imagine my world without any of you."

Seth leaned in and kissed her just as softly as Baron had just done.

"By the way, I can't walk," she said.  
"That's alright. We'll carry you," Baron laughed.  
"Carry me to the bathtub? If there even is one in this room," she said.  
"There is," Seth said.  
"A small one so it'll only fit one," Baron said.  
"But we'll stay out there and wash you to make sure you're clean," Seth said.  
"Clean and wet and cumming again," Baron grinned.  
"You don't seriously expect me to go again after what you just did?" She asked.  
"No, but we got fingers and tongues, baby, and we're gonna have some fun," Seth smirked.

She shook her head and chuckled. Typical them to always want to give her more. Not that she was complaining. She was just sometimes surprised by their insatiable sex drive.

"And tomorrow morning..." Baron purred. "If we're lucky..."  
"My pussy needs to rest. You fucking tore it up," she said.  
"You still got your ass," Seth said.  
"I am not taking two dicks in my ass at the same time," she said.  
"Who said at the same time? We like to watch each other fuck you," Seth said. "But since you just put the idea in our heads..."  
"No!" She cut him off with a laugh.  
"Okay, one at the time," Seth chuckled. "I get to go first."

 **A/N:**  
 **Keep in mind that this part takes place just after Baron got moved to RAW and feuded with No Way Jose and he had hair that Ashley could pull. ;-)**


End file.
